


Mouthwatering

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Mouthwatering

**Title:** Mouthwatering  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Pre-slash  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #89: Dessert  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville craves more than dessert.

  
~

Mouthwatering

~

“Molly makes the best food,” Dean said.

Neville nodded. “She’s a great cook.”

“And dessert looks better than dinner,” Dean breathed, wandering in the direction of the dessert table.

Neville shook his head. Sometimes he thought Dean had only married Ginny for the food.

“Looks delicious, doesn’t it?” a smooth voice asked.

Startled, Neville looked up and into Bill’s bright blue eyes. “Y-yes.”

“See anything you like?” he asked. “I’m partial to eclairs, myself.” Picking one up, Bill bit down, cream spurting onto his lips. Bill licked it away. Slowly.

Suddenly, Neville’s mouth was watering for an entirely different reason.

~


End file.
